minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Artiopas 3: Strikeback
Formerly known as Artiopas 2: Uponaken. | Written by Fico. ---- Remember my encounter with "LAR2"? The so-called "hacker and future ruler of Minecraft"? Remember him? Well, my encounter with him isn't finished yet. Starting at the end of "Artiopas", I had just finished logging out of Minecraft to take a breather. I couldn't believe I just saved the game from a hacker that barely any player could stand up to. It just seemed so improbable! Well, with a hacker of that type, I can guarantee that he will be back for more ruckus, and he won't be as friendly with me. I logged back on to Minecraft a few hours later. I wanted to see the aftermath of the hacker attack. The repairs of the server, the damage the hacker has done. I was curious. What could be the worst of all the things on the internet? Logging into the server, I saw some admins breaking down the bedrock cage I was trapped in. I decided to observe from a distance. I didn't know why, but it seemed like the most on-point option. I observed around the server where I fought "LAR2". I saw some more players fixing the fire damage and arrow debris. It wasn't a pretty sight, but I could most likely expect that from a hacker attack. The worst of the damage would have to be the command blocks, over 500 of them were deconstructed, and I heard it took about a full 40 minutes to repair one of them. Trust me, it wasn't the server I remembered. "Thank you." I heard that familiar whisper coming from behind me. I turned around, but this time, without fear. I just wanted to give you a huge apology for my friend's actions. Wait... Was he really your friend? It's kind of a long story... But in a nutshell, he forced me. That's how I went insane. Taking orders from a hacker... All he did was cause fear, damage, and destruction. I can't accept this. Well, he WAS a hacker. Not JUST a hacker, he was tormented by many, after all. I guess it was a creative way of getting revenge... Well, I suspect with a hacker of that type, he won't be as friendly the next time I see him. And I guarantee that I will see him... Right. Well, I'll be on the lookout for him. I hope he doesn't go too wild on me... Adam ran off. I was quite happy to see him as a normal person. Like I said before, I was still expecting "LAR2" to show up. He was a hacker with a rough history, so I expect him to return briskly. Looking more at the server rather than "LAR2", I still saw many broken blocks and portals, still being restored. Even at this point, the damage was sharp. What else could you expect from a hacker attack? I was wandering off, looking for some more damage this hacker has caused. I could most likely report it to the admins, so this server can open up sooner. A cave. In the corner of my eye, I spotted a cavern, that I couldn't well remember. I was confused and yet skeptical at the same time. I don't find any memory of this being there, nor any patch notes, even through aimless wanderings. "Must be a new extension?" I thought, attempting to ease my worry. I decided to check it out anyway, curiosity is what I fondly follow through at this time. (I know that saying, "curiosity kills the cat", but I stopped a freaking hacker, okay?) With the last of my worry gone and some courage to guide me through, I entered the cave. I expected it to be an easter egg, or at least a supply hideout, but what I found inside the cave was downright gruesome. I saw a lot of signs, lots of them containing warning messages, like "CAUTION: CERTAIN CHANCE OF DEATH" or "CAUTION: LAVA PIT NEARBY, WATCH STEPS THOUROUGLY". I mean, it may have been an excavation site at one point in time, but the next few items were downright disturbing. There were more signs, containing texts like "Why did you ruin my freedom?" and "I never want to see you, so get lost." I was getting a bit scared. The cave didn't look promising, either. The cave didn't look natural, it looked like it was man-made, with a few 2x2 tunnels through the narrows, adding more to my excavation site theory. "TURN AROUND, YOU IMBECLE." I knew it all along. Why didn't I guess this? I turned around, seeing that same skin... The same player who has killed many, the same player who has caused damage to the server. The same player who was persecuted during his opportunity to play. LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE. ME? You've only got yourself to blame! YOU TOOK MY FREEDOM, YOU TOOK MY PEACE, YOU TOOK MY FRIEND, ADAM. He's not your friend. You forced him. Don't try and fool me. I HOPE YOU REMEMBER YOUR CHIT-CHATTING WITH ADAM... I WAS THERE, I HEARD EVERY SINGLE WORD. YOU WERE RIGHT. I WASN'T FINISHED WITH YOU. AND NOW, I HAVE CAME UP WITH SOMETHING GRAND... SOMETHING THAT CAN DEFINETLY DEFEAT YOU. LAR2 turned into black particles and disappeared. I remember that menacing laugh playing through my earbuds as he vanished into those dark, menacing and ungodly particles. I knew this could only mean one thing; I was right. I knew I was right. I knew that with the type of hacker I'm dealing with, the situation wouldn't stop smoothly. It wasn't over. I had to familiarize the admins. I rushed through the narrows, and out the cavern. Up ahead, I saw some, admins talking to each other. They didn't look too concerned, but I could probably expect that from the type of hacker "LAR2" is. Admins! This is a serious problem!!! Uh, what? Remeber the Hacker? LAR2? Yeah, he had caused innumerable amounts of panic, not to mention the damage brought onto the command blocks. It's been 3 and a half hours, and we aren't even halfway done! Well, I saw him in a cavern down the tree line. Didn't we already ban him? A cavern? I don't remember putting that in... I stumbled across it while wandering through the tree narrows. Well, show us. I accompanied the admins to the cavern I spotted. It wasn't a long walk, and I got there in about 2 minutes. Look. The old excavation site? I saw LAR2 in here. Should we venture in? We'll take it from here. Deezknots, stay with this person and watch over the surface in case something happens. Don't leave him, okay? Right. I saw Geodashie take the other admins down into the mine. I was left with "Deezknots" I'm going to patrol the area. You stay here. Do you really think I'm that stupid? Don't talk back to an admin. Listen up here, outdated meme. Geodashie gave you strict orders not to leave me. He didn't tell you to walk around looking for vandals. The server isn't even open yet! Uhh... And I know no other players can join because the players that HAVE joined have special tags assigned to their names! If the server spots a player that's nametag isn't in the book, they get banned! Well, And what were you talking about with the other admins? And how come I've never seen you with the other admins before, Let alone why I've never seen you as an admin AT ALL! Come on, I'm a LAR2, there's no hiding now. Show yourself. THIS ISN'T YOUR FIGHT, NOW BEGONE! You know what? Why am I even wasting time? I struck at him. Fast. Lightning fast. After a few seconds, he stared at me like a wolf thinking you're a juicy steak. YOU'RE ALOT SMARTER THAN YOU LOOK. Nobody wants you on this server, hacker! I'm here to finish this battle once and for all! You know what? I WAS THINKING THE SAME THING. LAR2 struck at me. I flew back into a bedrock hole. I fell and fell until I hit the ground, which was obsidian. I saw him in a dark, wide passageway, staring directly into my eyes. I HAVE HAD ENOUGH FOOLING AROUND. I CAN'T SEEM TO FOOL YOU IN ANY SORT OF WAY, SO I AM GOING TO INITIATE THE LAST RESORT OPTION OF MY PLAN. IF YOU CAN SOMEHOW GET OUT OF THIS PIT, MEET ME AT CENTRAL SQUARE IF YOU ARE REALLY ARE DETERMINED TO RESTORE PEACE TO THIS DOMAIN. I WILL WARN YOU; THERE WILL BE NO MERCY THERE. HAVE FUN. LAR2 disappeared into black particles as he made a menacing laugh. he left me in a dark, deep pit. There was one passageway, so I went that way. In the narrows, I noticed a few prison cells. I saw a few of LAR2's slaves in the prison narrows. They looked upset. Adam. In one of the cell narrows, I spotted him. Looking through the bars with a sorrowful pout. I felt remorse, so I approached. I'm sorry. I lost everything. What? What are you doing here? You were right... He did come back. And he did go rough on me... What did he do to you? I hate that terrorist... All he had done was cause trouble, God knows what wildfire is happening up on the surface... He took my moderation privileges... I can't assist you any further... Come on, LAR2 has no control over you. He has no right to make you his puppet. You need to fight back with aggression. It's no use. He is too powerful... I should have never served him... Look what awful complications ha strike this server... And it's all my fault. Living with this is impossible, knowing that so many innocent players have been suffering under his rule... Fighting against him is like trying to stick a toothpick through a metal block... It's impossible. I'm not standing for this mess... If you aren't going to help, I'll just stop him myself, no matter how hard he goes on me. Don't try. He's too experienced with users like you. You won't last a second. Well what am I supposed to do? Let all innocent users fall under his rule? I'm only doing you a favor... but I guess there's no stopping you. There's a secret ladder behind one of the bedrock blocks near the edges of the hole. The bedrock blocks concealing the ladder are actually stone, but they are retextured to look like bedrock. Be careful, once you break those blocks and climb the ladder, the ladder will disappear, there's no turning back after that. Go if you dare. Okay. I will see you later... I felt sick. The first part was bad enough on its own, but this time? Was I really up to the challenge? Could I really stop this guy once and for all? I've learned to expect the normal, even with the strength of a thousand men. I knew that the hacker days were over for this server. It was time to restore justice to this hacker. It may not be easy, but it could happen. I held my left click, looking for the stone blocks. It took me 3 minutes, but I found them. After holding my left click for enough time for my index finger to get sore, I finally was able to save the server and stop this hacker. It's time to climb the ladder. Are you sure you want to do this? It's very risky. I can handle it. You'll be out of this cramped life in no time. With the last of my courage, I hopped to the ladder and started to climb. I felt apprehensive. What was going to happen? Was I ready? After roughly 30 seconds of climbing, I saw the glistening sunlight approach my eyes, the sky was in my view, but no players. I hopped out of the ladder, and out of my view, the ladder vanished. There was no turning back. Now that I was on the surface, I had one last thing to do. Kill LAR2. He had caused enough trouble. Killing innocent players, hacking and being a pest. He needs to go. I've waited for this moment. I strolled around to find Central Square. It was the one and only opportunity to finish the job. I spotted a colosseum-like area in the distance. It was Central Square. "You may know me from the past. Years of torment and psychological issues has led me, and you to this. From now on, you are to obey me, and me only. I will be releasing Adam, and from that point on, you are to also respect and follow his orders. Traitors will be burned and banned from this server for a long time. Have fun with your-" I hated this guy. I want him to die. I ran, sprinted as fast as I could, and with the last of my power, I struck him, pinning him to the ground. ...OH, WHAT A SURPRISE... I've come, just as you ordered, bacon bits. Now you are really going to have it. YOU'VE HAD YOUR GAMBLE, YOU'VE PLAYED YOUR GAMES, BUT NOW, YOU PLAY BY MY RULES. I WILL MEET YOU AT THE EAS- No. This battle is going between you and me, right here, right now. VERY WELL THEN. SO YOU REALLY ARE DETERMINED TO SAVE THIS SERVER. I WILL BE BACK, AND WHEN I AM I WILL- I've had it with this coward and his running away. I punched him. Felt good. ... IT NEVER HAD TO BE THIS WAY. I GUESS IT'S TIME TO FINISH THIS MINECRAFT ENVY. He struck at me, I dodged. You have already done your share of hate, now it's time for the equalizer. I struck, again and again. I couldn't hit him, no matter how good I was. YOU KNEW IT WOULD COME TO THIS, YOU KNEW THAT YOUR ACTIONS COULD LEAD YOU TO THIS MESS. I JUST WANTED PEACE AND ORDER. I WANTED TO BRING THE RIGHT TO THIS SERVER, YOU- I hate him. I punched him. WOULD YOU STOP??? I TOLD YOU IT- I hit him again. THIS ISN'T HEL- And again. CAN YOU- And again. LOOK- Again. ... Again. I can't.... Again. This isn't... Again. I never wanted it to... Again. ... I stopped. What was he doing? Fico... Is this really what you wanted? To save this server from what appears to be a "sick and cruel" hacker? ...What's happening... I knew with all my might I couldn't beat you. Even if I retreated, if I refused to die... The days I was thrown in torment would still haunt me... I was speechless. What was he talking about? I can't remember my body... It's losing itself centimeter by centimeter. The day I died... I... I... ... I'm suffering from great pain and regret...You can't feel remorse for anything, can you? My gaming days are over... my soul is decaying... Mark my words... This day forward... "Minecraft..... Will....... Remember...............................M............E..........." I froze. Was this the end? Was all the confusion over? This was confusing. What just happened? What did I witness with my very eyes? Cheering. I heard applause from behind my back. It was like I just defeated a villain in front of thousands of people. I wanted ti to stop. Even though I defeated a hacker, I felt remorse. Those words I heard through my headphones... what could it mean? Well, that was an interesting moment. This was a moment we will never forget, Eggman. What should we do with this guy? I would like to crown him as an admin. Yes! YES! You did it!! He was there, out of the prison narrows, like he didn't remember it. Didn't you doubt me? Yes. but now I know that my "Friend" had a dark history. I couldn't believe what I had just witnessed... It felt like something ripped from a movie... Sure seems like it. Well, I'm pretty sure you would make a good admin. Are you sure? I am more than sure! You just saved this server from a hacker! All he wanted was peace... Yes. But not all hackers are truth-telling. Well, this was fun. I guess I'll take my leave. I walked out of the colosseum, remembering the moment and cherishing it. I was happy. A while later, while I was walking around, I noticed something at the bottom of my nametag. An admin tag. Category:Yoshfico123 Category:Artiopas Series Category:Hackers Category:Dramapasta Category:Dramapasta Category:Long Pastas Category:Yoshfico123 Category:Suggested Reading